


Art Post for Supernatural AU Big Bang

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose





	

 

Title: Chasing Stars  
Author: casa-neurotica (diablo77)  
Fandom: SPN  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Megstiel  
Archive Warnings: No Warnings Apply  
Track: Big Bang  
Word Count: 11,169  
Summary: When Cas learns that his childhood friend and longtime crush, Meg, is pregnant after a one-night stand, he sets out to convince her to marry him. (Human AU songfic based on Jason Isbell’s “Shotgun Wedding.”)

 

Title Card:

 

 Drawing:


End file.
